Episode 2 -Wandering cats
Page 2- Chapter 1- Wandering cats Next morning, C.C called for another meeting. 'May all cats come for a meeting?'. She nodded to a mother of 5 kittens. The warriors all had excited glances who would be their mentors? but only 2 came up, they were huge fat and round and higher than their siblings they were both toms. 'Ashkitten stand up and bow your head at the foot of the Rock.' A huge one which was black and grey with orange eyes walked up to the Rock and bowed. 'Ancestors , this kitten has grown to apprentice size and I ask for your authority to make this kitten an apprentice. A cloud parted and her pupils went wide as she heard a whisper saying 'Yes, this kitten shall have the role as apprentice..' she smiled 'The ancestors has accepted the task of role as apprentice to be given to Ashkit. You are now Ash J.r, your mentor is Stone, Stone come up and touch noses to this apprentice. You are now responsible for its training and hunting.' Stone was a broad shouldered female with yellow glowing eyes she had a white tip tail and black tabby markings. She rose up to her mucular paws and climbed up the rock and touched noses with Ash J.R the kitten mewed happily. 'Mosskitten stand up and bow your head at the foot of the Rock.' A small one which was a white she-cat with black and red patches and her eyes were a mossy green, she tried climbing the Rock and slipped but luckily her brother caught her in time and put her next to him and she bowed happily. 'Ancestors, this kitten has grown to apprentice size and I ask for your authority to make this kitten an apprentice. A voice whispered in her ear 'Yes, this kitten shall have the role as apprentice.' she smiled The ancestors has accepted the task of role as apprentice to be given to Mosskitten. You are now Moss Pebble, your mentor is me..' She touched noses with her own apprentice who beamed with pride. Everycat cheered and yelled ''MOSS PEBBLE MOSS PEBBLE ASH J.R ! Moss Pebble beamed with pride and she nuzzled C.C and C.C licked her head supportively. Stone picked up her apprentice and went to the training bank with C.C. 'Now, Moss Pebble your going to learn how to hunt. But basics first. Anyone knows how to do an hunting crouch?' C.C said clearly Stone nudged Ash and he squeaked and said 'I...I've seen my mother doing it with Moss Pebble...' and C.C nodded 'Have a try both of you we'll do it too'. C.C tucked her tail in and did a crouch but with her tail balanced on the sand not moving , while Ash swung his tail as if it was a leaf and batted it , while Moss Pebble did it correctly but her tail was slightly off. She mewed 'Well done Moss Pebble. Ash you have to learn to keep your tail still and not whip it about as if its a twig.' Ash looked slightly aback and looked jealously at his sister who smirked with her toungue out. C.C rosed back up to her paws with Stone and said 'Watch me hunt, always go for easy prey no rabbits or fish...yet.' She ran off and did a hunting crouch and her eyes went into focus on a mouse she slowly by slowly moved and SNAP! Moss Pebble accidently stood on a twig and fell in a small random hole. C.C scooped her out and said 'Are you alright?' Moss Pebble squeaked and said 'Yes C.C , I think I'm fine. I'm not hurt except my paw which went inside the hole first onto a thorn.' She showed her pawpad to C.C who examined it closely and asked for Stone to get her back to camp to the medicine cats' den. She sighed and carried on hunting the mouse by its trail and caught the mouse a momment later 'There... no Ash don't eat it yet! Its for the clan , always dig a hole and put your prey in it and put the soil back over so then you can get it before you leave.' she smiled, Ash nodded and said 'Can I go hunting C.C?' And she nodded yelling before he left 'DON'T GO TOO FAR! AND DON'T TRUST ANY CAT THAT HAS A WEIRD SMILE!' but he didn't listen or so she thought... She saw Stone with a worried glance and said 'Its more than a thorn, C.C. Running Sand said that its full of poison and that her mentor will have to see to it as she didn't knew the poliuce yet.' C.C's eyes went darker and said 'Then find Ash and bring him back, now!' And Stone raced off her bold eyes looking everywhere for him. C.C asked the guards to seal the bank so no one can enter and they nodded and went to work. Ash came back unharmed but he said 'I saw a cat on the other bank who wanted to see me but I didn't trust the cat because it had a...strange mouth.' She sighed and said 'Never go to that cat she is not to be trusted. She used to be a lovely cat but turned evil because of nightmares she had.' Ash took a worried glance at his leader and tilted his head and she said 'I'll ask the mothers turn over their kittens to me to sleep at my den tonight. Each night I feel the kittens are unsafe. Apprentices shall guard and warriors guard everyone shall be awake tonight.' she told her deputy,Ashia. Ashia gave out the orders to the mothers who turned over at least 14 kittens to C.C who brang them to the warmth of her den. The mothers came in aswell so they can nurse their kittens. She heard a rustle next to the Gate and all the guards yowled in warning but it turned out to be Coal and the other leaders with their clans and the guards sealed the gate once more and every cat felt scared. C.C yowled for Coal and River to come up to her den and guard. River whispered 'I never knew a darker age from this. The DarkSide is growing I think' In her most faraway voice. Coal mewed 'Every cat shall be calm though... Moss Pebble is here she's sleeping over there' and every cat in the den turned their gaze towards the space where the kitten should've been. Her mother who was called Sun Petal screamed at her kittens' disapearance. They found her body limp at the bank and Ash wept in his sisters fur with his siblings. C.C looked worried and said 'I think... Torn is here at the camp with her darksider clan.' 'And right thats so' Said a darkly voice and as if a shadow had moulded her silhoute glowed like the moonlight. C.C hissed 'Why did you kill Moss Pebble?' Torn looked confused and then smiled 'She's not dead shes just paralized. You can heal her but.... if your pity medicine cat is still alive that is..' And she went out of the way as her deputy held up a limp body with blood patches everywhere. Running Sand screamed 'YOU LITTLE .... YOU LITTLE TROUT BLOOD YOU SHALL DIE FOR THIS!!" she yelled and leapt on Torn her deputy ripped her of and held her by the scruff over the Rock.Torn smiled 'Not if I'm protected.' C.C hissed 'Your evil! Why did you listen to your nightmares?' Torn didn't answer and then yelled 'HELP ME PLEASE..... DON'T DON'T LISTEN-' then she snapped out of it and cried with anger 'She's still fighting hmm' C.C thought she? then she thought again she was ZALGO! She growled 'Zalgo!' Zalgo turned at the mention of her name but then said 'I-I am not Zalgo I am Torn!' but then she started opening up and she choked out a cats body who was Torn who crawled to C.C for warmth. C.C let her hug her and River said the magical code that destroyed Zalgo 'Ancestors, Ancestors the evil is back kill the beast whose name is Zalgo!' Zalgo screamed in pain as her body exploded and blood was everywhere in the cave and she sighed 'Its... safe now.'. Next morning the medicine cat was replaced by Running sand and her apprentice was Ash because he felt he couldn't learn as a warrior. C.C allowed Torn to join her clan and all the clans united... and named themselves the Wandering Cats. It was better with five leaders. And five deputies because more patrols could be managed. Torn explained about Zalgo. 'Her oringal name was Amber and when she was just a kitten the clan blamed her for the death of two cats but it turned out in the end to be a loner who wanted revenge of clans and had a simalair pelt to Amber. Amber felt hated and wanted to revenge. So she set a trap by a well, and her leader called Aqua Star fell through it and was badly injured she wasn't saved unfortunately then she killed her siblings and slowly her clan went extinct. But when she was invited to the Dark Side she couldn't resist and look what they've done to her now. She'll do anything to get the good side extinct she's finding slowly how to destroy our Ancestors and warriors. Thats why we have to keep our warriors away from her , she can easily be so persuading and get clones on us.' Torn sighed 'I...I was her sister she failed to kill me because she couldn't bear if her whole family was extinct thats her weak spot, memories. Theres only one other sister thats has survived Amber because Amber was her elder sister and protected her. She's located in a smaller jungle than this but we can find her if we get the time. In two moons she'll be coming back to my camp. I can send her a message where I am located.' She said 'By a dove and a couple of leaves and twigs to write on I can tell her the message I want but the Messager Dove is long retired from his work , maybe his children will lend us a hand' C.C nodded and said 'If... your Amber's sister and whoever's sister that means your my sister somehow. We were split up" Torn eyes widened and said 'Your my long lost sister!' The sisters greeted eachother. Then a SQHUAKKK and 3 young doves went by the sisters. Torn yowled 'Is your father called Eckles?' the young doves nodded 'Well I need some help. I need to get in contact with my sister, Luna. She must know where I am located can you tell her that?' The three young doves nodded again and she said her thanks and they flew off towards north. C.C moved off and said 'Our wall needs building up again if not the Dark Side can easily steal our kittens'' and she started building some thicket intertwing grass and bramble together then gave it to a guard and the Helpers also joined in with the making of a wall. Then Running Sand and Ash rose from their dens making their way towards C.C. Running sand said 'Could you keep a lookout for some trunk and feathers ? We need to be prepared for anymore coming kittens, I think Willow Dust and Sunning Glow might be pregnant. Oh and any small pebbles and huge boulders would help the kittens get warm!' C.C nodded 'We shall keep a lookout-' Ash interupted 'Also we got to tell you something at your den actually all the leaders must know.' His eyes twinkled with intelligance and wisdom. Stone started making her way over with a basket saddle on her back saying 'I found feathers and pebbles! Just down the river down there ' She flicked her tail down a hill and Ash thanked her and told her to put them in Running Sand's den. When at the Leader's meeting place Ash mewed 'I have been told a message from Our Ancestors.' All the leaders flickered glances and Torn mewed 'Are you sure? We have never been given dreams or nightmares or signs or messages from our Ancestors before.' Ash nodded impatiently 'The dream : I was running somewhere , away from a predator in the jungle I was leaping tree to tree. But this she-cat she wouldn't stop and accidently killed herself by rolling down the hill. Then an orange she-cat strangely looking like Zalgo laughed and kept laughing until a black she-cat came with electric blue stripes said 'Stop! Stop this nonsense , the dark side has taken over you Amber! Please don't kill anyone please!' and then this orange she-cat hissed and said 'NEVER!!!!' and she exploded!!!.' He gasped for air and Torn helped him balance then he carried on 'Then this force... it was so strong the trees fell and dark shadow cat shapes went towards her like a paw grabbing her with claws and this black feline screamed in horror and pain and sorrow and then she was flewn apart and went up north and then everything was normal and I woke up with a start and straight away told Running Sand.' He ended with his eyes full of imagination and wonder. Torn said 'I know that orange cat and black electric-blue she-cats. They're my sisters, Luna and Amber. I've sent a message by doves to her to come down from her home in the mountain jungles and stay safe here. She might be our only hope.' Then River mewed 'But if you knew about her-' Torn hissed 'My family wasn't anyones buisness until my sister, Amber went into Zalgo mode! I didn't need to tell anyone about my sister- until now.' Rusk hissed at her 'Didn't need? How long ago did this Zalgo-stuff started with Amber? Hmm? 10 moons ago wasn't a long time and we were still haunted by her! 20 MOONS AGO AND SHE WAS STILL A TROUT BLOOD!' He yelled in such anger River started crying and cried into C.C's shoulder. He looked embarresed but shouted again 'YOU ARE ALL TROUT BLOODS IF YOU DON'T SHARE WHATS NEEDED !' He stormed out of the room into his den with a grumpy attitude. Birch looked at River and licked her shoulder supportively. She said 'I'll go after him, make sure my brother understands that secrets are secrets.' After that C.C went hunting down the river bank in sign of a black she-cat with electric blue cat. She saw a black silhoutte and noticed it was Luna! She mewed happily and started running towards her until a voice interupted her 'C.C? Are you alright? ' she nodded and went out of camp to greet Luna who looked worried. 'Is something wrong?' She was slightly suprised at the very very very very young cats voice it was adult , mature, wise and soft like a whisper 'Come' C.C said and Luna followed her to Torn's den. Luna sat in a moss bed made for her, she wore a saddle type thing with two bags , a huge branch stuck to her tail with a humane thing dangled around it and decorated with leopard teeth and shells. She wore a string around her neck with fangs and herbs laced through. She was litterly beautiful but her electric blue eyes shared a worried glance that made her look depressed and sad. Torn said 'I am glad that you got the doves message.-' Luna interupted 'But they didn't come I had a feeling and the doves guided me instead to where you were. C.C I know who you are I've seen you as a loner scavenging and trying to fend for yourself , your my sister of course! But Zalgo - I mean Amber , has she been up to no good again?' Both cats nodded and told her about what happened. 'Thats terrible! I don't see what use I am to you. But if you encounter her again I shall tell her to stop and get away. She listens to me , she always has a soft spot for me, see. When she did go evil infront of me and tried to murder me I could see through her and see her heart thumping slowly turning black theres a spot of good there only a spot anymore killing then she'll be properly on the dark side and can be a danger to us all.' Luna sighed deeply troubled, Torn said 'We need your help. I think your the only one who can defeat Amber for once and for all!' Luna looked suprised and said 'As I said she had a soft spot for me , that is all. I'm not sure if I can encounter that much power without help. If I am the only hope then I shall do my best to help you and your wild felines.' Torn nodded 'Well.. could you ... sort of... move down here?' Luna didn't look suprised this time and nodded. 'Yes I will'. Page 2- Chapter 1 - Wandering Cats --- Please note: You are not allowed to change the story etc or edit the story without my knowledge. If you see a spelling mistake PM me or say it in the comments! -- Thank you , Luna Nihon-Ga